


What's in a color?

by redbird691



Series: Eye of the beholder [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lady Fairy AU, blind!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbird691/pseuds/redbird691
Summary: When Kagami's challenge to Adrien gets Marinette caught in the corssfire by accident, what will Kagami do to make up for it.





	1. Red and Grey for Passion and Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this update would have come out earlier but Path of Exile Updated and by friend finally got Dauntless so I've been distracted. but the next installment in the Lady Fairy Au by beebeebombam is here, I plan on making a second chapter for this, but need to figure out what i want to do in it, but hopefully I can figure something out.

It's been a few weeks since Marinette's first day as Lady Fairy, a few things have happened since then. She and Adrien had gotten closer as friends, the two of them, Alya and Nino sat together at lunch and talked about things that have been going on outside of school, like their hobbies. Nino would spend an hour or 2 mixing EDM when ever he could, Adrien practiced piano and Marinette Violin. Alya wasn't as musically inclined as her friends, but she did amateur journalism in her spare time, uploading articles and videos to her blog about many things, but mostly gossip.

Aside from music, Marinette took up gardening, especially now that she had a bunch of butterflies to take care of, and Adrien took up fencing. It was said sport that brings us to our current focus, Marinette was sitting on a bench in the gymnasium waiting for Adrien's fencing practice to end. For the past week Adrien had insisted on walking Marinette home if he didn't have a modeling gig that day, and Marinette was more than happy to have the company on her walk home. 

The sound of foils colliding was a noise Marinette had become used to, in fact she imagined it as some kind of beat that the two fencers would dance to as the fought. The doors to the gym slammed open suddenly and someone walked in, the foils stopped and silence rang loud through the gymnasium, "Which one of you is the best fighter?!"

Marinette didn't recognise the voice, though it was muddled by a fencing mask so it was even harder to identify, she couldn't ever identify the gender of the person. "That would be me." Adrien responded to this mysterious interloper.

"Adrien, please show this interloper some manners." Spoke the instructor, to which Adrien smiled and nodded.

The two combatants took their places on the fencing piste, holding their foils in front of themselves, "En guard! Pretes? Allez!" Spoke the instructor. The two then engaged in their dance of steel and skill, and skill was something neither of them lacked. Every attack was parried, or blocked like they had practiced this fight before, a true testament to their skills. The dance came to an end at the sound of a buzzer, signaling at hit landed, "Simule turnee, pas de touche!(IDK how you spell that)" That meant that both fencers hit each other at the same time, or at least close enough to it, Marinette could tell that the person on the left hit slightly before the person on the right, but that was due to her having a lot of practice distinguishing sounds and timings.

The two continued their dance, every time hitting each other at the same time, and Marinette could tell that the combatant of the right was getting frustrated, their strikes were getting harsher as the bout went on, and rightfully so, the machine's weren't fast enough to track hits that were that close to each other, there had been tomes when the person on the right hit first and vice versa. That frustration came to a head when they managed to disarm the other, flinging their foil across the room, AND RIGHT AT MARINETTE! "Marinette DUCK!" Adrien yelled, without thinking Marinette threw herself to the floor to avoid the flying foil, and just in time too. The foil struck the wall behind Marinette, impacting around where her head would have been. Marinette heard the sound of foot steps rapidly approaching her and felt a hand rest on her shoulder, "Are you OK?" it was Adrien, she smiled and held her hand out, which Adrien took and helped her stand."Yes, thanks to you Adrien, if you hadn't warned me i don't think i could have moved fast enough to avoid that." Marinette squeezed his hand in reassurance. Adrien sighed in relief, and Marinette turned to face the sound of new foot steps.

"I cannot apologise enough for that, I let my anger get the better of me almost did something I would never forgive myself for, I humbly ask for your forgiveness." Marinette couldn't tell but the person was bowing.

"All is forgiven, but do be more careful in the future, as the saying goes 'it's all fun and games until someone pokes and eye out'."

"You are far too kind, Marinette was it?" The person asked.

"Yes, you have me at a disadvantage, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." she offered her hand for a shake.

Marinette heard the person remove their fencing mask, and soft gasps from the others in the room, "Kagami Tsurugi, please if there is anyway for me to make up for what I did let me know." Oh, the now named Kagami was a girl, that would explain everyone's surprise when she removed her mask, she gave Adrien a run for his money in the piste, for her to be a girl must've been a surprise for them.

"Don't worry, no harm done. Besides Adrien and I were about to walk home after he was done with fencing."

"Actually, Mr. Agreste is scheduled to assist in clean up today, he'll be staying late today." the instructor came and told Marinette

"Then let me walk with you at the very least. I do not like to keep my debts unpaid." Kagami insisted, and Marinette knew she couldn't say anything to make her change her mind.

"Do you mind Adrien?" Marinette asked.

Adrien did mind a little, but he could also tell that Kagami wouldn't let this go, "Sure, we can walk home tomorrow. I'll catch you latter Marinette." He let go of her hand, which he didn't know he was still holding and the sudden realization made him blush slightly.

"Then it's settled, please wait for me to change so we may go Dupain-Cheng-san." Japanese honorifics, very interesting."Just Marinette is fine Tsurugi-san," the bluenette replied.

"Then you may call me Kagami." She said as she handed Marinette her walking stick and the two made their way out of the gymnasium.

\---

As the two walked Marinette was surprised that Kagami didn't try to guide her through their trip, "You seem very confident in my ability to know where I'm going Kagami, may I ask why?"

"Oh, well my mother is blind, fencing accident when she was in her prime. Her confidence got the better of her and she fought and opponent without her mask on and paid for it. However she tends to see better than most people I know, so I assumed that if you needed help you would ask for it."

"Ah, well I appreciate that, many people who I first meet tend to treat me as though I'm made of glass, and while I understand why it does tend to get annoying after a while. It's nice to meet someone who knows I'll ask for help if I need it." The two continued to walk and talk, Marinette told Kagami about how she was born blind and some of the struggles she faced growing up as such, and Kagami told Marinette of her time in Japan and her struggles in moving to Paris and learning French. When there was a lull in the conversation Marinette asked, "Kagami do you wear red and grey clothes?"

Kagami was caught off guard with that question, slightly wide eyed she answered, "Yes, I often wear grey clothes with red accents, how did you know?"

"Well when I was younger my maman got me a book on colors and what they symbolized, figuring that even though I couldn't see colors I should at least know what they mean. That book actually got me started on a few personal research projects, learning what colors meant, which lead to flowers and thus started my gardening hobby. Anyway, the colors I believe fit you the most is red and grey. Many think that grey is just s dull color, but it can symbolize reliability, dignity, and security, while red is passion, happiness, and excitement. I believe grey suites you're outside the fencing piste, and red is for when you're fencing."

Kagami was amazed, not only had Marinette figured out what colors she wore regularly, but also what color her fencing uniform was, "Actually my fencing uniform is red, very astute of you Marinette-san. My mother actually had my uniform customized to be this color, probably for the reason you mentioned.

Marinette smiled to Kagami, "Those meanings or why I often ask my maman to buy me cloths in blues, whites and yellows. In fact, i helped her chose what colors to paint that sign." Marinette pointed up to the sign to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, she stood in front of the door and said. "Now Kagami, since you have paid you debt to me, please allow me to offer you some of our pastries as a sign of friendship. Much like you I won't take no for an answer with this" Stopping Kagami from refusing her offer.

She smiled and said, "Very well Marinette-san, but only if you'll eat them with me." to which Marinette nodded and they both entered the bakery to enjoy their pastries.


	2. Reposte strikes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami faces the consequence of her actions, and becomes Riposte to defeat an Akuma.

"With parents such as yourselves I can see how Marinette earned her caring and welcoming personality. These croissants are delicious by the way, may I bring some home with me to share with my mother?" Kagami said as she finished off said pastry.

Tom Dupain, Marinette's father, gave a deep hearty laugh, "Sure, I'll do a bag up right away. I hope I can trust you to be a repeat customer." Tom made his way around the counter and put 3 croissants into a brown paper bag.

"If this is how god your croissants are then I will defiantly come back to try some of the sweeter options." Kagami approached the counter and pulled out a purse out of her bag, she started to pull coins out when Sabine Cheng put her hand on Kagami's.

"Since you will be coming around now and again, consider these a free sample."

Tom chuckled, "Couldn't have said it better Mon chou."

Kagami was stunned, she thought about refusing but then remembered, "You're Marinette's parents, you won't take no for an answer will you." The two adults smiled and shook their head no. Kagami sighed and put her purse back in her bag, took the paper bag and said, "I'll come by after my fencing practices on Wednesdays. Have a good evening M. Dupain and Mme. Cheng." Kagami then bowed and took her leave.

But before she left Marinette called out, "Wait, before you leave, may I feel your face? So I can know what you look like."

"Of course." Kagami walked up to Marinette and guided one of the bluenette's hand to her face. The other joined it shortly after that. Marinette's hands were incredibly soft Kagami note, delicate too. Once the Marinette was done Kagami bowed again, "Now I shall take my leave, my mother will want to know why I'm late from practice." She then exited the shop.

Sabine spoke up after the door closed, "I like her, she's very courteous, well mannered, and has this air of confidence about her. I think she will be a good friend for you to have Marinette." She hugged her daughter, "Now don't yu have some homework to work on?" Marinette nodded and made her way to her room.

\---

Kagami made it home after calling her chauffeur and telling him where she was. He told her that her mother was less than pleased with how late Kagami had been. As Kagami approached the door she paused in front of it, took a deep breath in held it for a second, and let it out. Steeling her nerves she entered the threshold of the foyer. The entrance was decorated like a traditional Japanese home, with slippers for walking around. Kagami slipped a pair on and made her way into the belly of the beast.

In the family room, kneeling on a cushion by a small table and drinking a cup of tea was Tomoe Tsurugi, matriarch of the Tsurugi family and Kagami's mother. She was dressed in a plain white shirt with the Tsurugi family crest on one sleeve, red pants and black glasses, resting on the wall beside her was a shinai she used as a walking stick. She waited patiently for her daughter to arrive. The door opened and her daughter entered the room, she could tell by the way the person walked that it was her daughter, "You're late Kagami, do you have a reason." Tomoe asked, taking another sip of her tea.

Kagami nelt down on the other side of the table, "While at practice I almost hurt a bystander when I disarmed my opponent. We were evenly matched as far as the machines could track, however I was sure I hit him first on many occasions and let my anger get the better of me. I apologized profusely and asked if there was anything I could do to make it up to her. She is blind, born so, so I offered to walk her home. She lives above a bakery that her parents run and invited me in for a quick snack. I tried to refuse as I didn't want to overstay my welcome be she insisted, I met her parents and apologized to them as well for the accident. They said all was forgiven and thanked me for bringing their daughter home. I had a croissant and made my leave, I brought some for you to try mother." Kagami placed the paper bag on the table in front of her mother, "I will work on controlling my temper. Please forgive me mother." she placed her head on the floor in a deep bow.

Tomoe remain stoic, she reached into the bag, took a croissant and took a bite. After evaluating the flavour for a minute she swallowed. "See that this doesn't happen again. Please invite this young lady over so I may speak with her. The croissants are very well made." Kagami stood up slowly, bowed once again and made her way to her room.

\---

Marinette was going over the notes provided her when a loud BOOM! Came from outside, startling her and her butterflies, "Nooroo? Was that an Akuma?"

"Yes it was, shall we?" Nooroo asked with a smile.

"Let's. Nooroo Wings up!" Marinette called, Nooroo went into the broach and Marinette transformed into Lady Fairy. She help her hand out and a butterfly landed in it, Marinette concentrated on trying to find someone who would help. After a few seconds she found the perfect candidate. "Go forth my little fairy, find my champion." she infused the butterfly with miraculous energy and it took off.

\---

 

Kagami was practising her fencing posture and forms, as she usually does before doing her school work. Her mind would focus on the muscles she used for each strike, however today her mind would wander and she found herself thinking of Marinette. She could admit that the girl was attractive, her smile could light up a room, her voice was soothing like waves on a calm beach. Kagami stopped and realized what she just thought, not because Marinette was a girl but because she had only met the girl today. She didn't believe in love at first sight, it was something hopeless romantics and poor romantic fictions writers believed in, no Kagami was going to spend some more time with Marinette to see if these thoughts were more than just a hormonal reaction.

Said thoughts were interrupted by the boom, like everyone in Paris it startled her greatly. She rushed to her window to see the Akuma, it was a large gorgon like Akuma with many snakes for hair and arms. Kagami gripped her foil tightly, hating the feeling of helplessness, she wished she could do more, she missed the white butterfly enter her window and land on her foil, "Kagami Tsurugi." Kagami whipped around, trying to find the source pf the voice, "calm yourself, I am Lady Fairy, and I need you help, I can grant you the power to fight this Akuma Temporarily will you accept this and help Chat Noire protect Paris?"

"Yes, let me help." Kagami said with out hesitation, she doesn't hesitate.

"Very well, I shall call you Riposte. Go forth my champion and defeat the Akuma." Kagami felt a rush of energy as her form changed, she took on the form of a sliver samurai with a saver for an arm, the guard and kabuto helm she work had a red gem embedded in them with the kanji for warrior in them. She fully opened her window and leapt out towards the Akuma.

\---

Chat Noir dodged a tangle of snake head that came towards him, landing on a light post nearby, "Yeesh, you could have given me a heads up." He quipped, the monster was not impressed. "Everyone's a critic." he grumbled, more heads came rushing towards him, and before he could get out of the way a streak of silver accompanied by a SHWING cleaved the heads right off. Chat followed to streak to reveal Riposte, "AH you must be Her Majesty's latest champion, thanks for the assist." Chat smirked and jumped down beside the silver swordswoman.

"I am Riposte, Fairy-sama has enlisted my aid in this matter. How can I help?" Riposte asked as she held her sword in front of her.

"We've got to remove the feather lodged in his back, I saw it will dodging around him. That's the source of Akuma's power."

"Ryokai. Think you can keep it distracted while I deal with some of these heads?" Chat nodded and the two sprung into action.

\---

Chat and Riposte panted in exhaustion, there were a few more heads on this Akuma then they originally thought which made the fight last longer, neither of them were too hurt thanks to Kwami magic. The Akuma was dealt with and all the damage was restored upon destroying the feather, convenient. Chat's ring beep signaling low energy, "Well, I best get out of here ASAP, thank you for your help to day Riposte, you to My Lady." He then bowed and took off on his extendo pole.

Kagami then started to make her way back to her house, when Lady Fairy started talking to her, "You did a great job out there Kagami. I hope I can call you my champion in the future, should the need arise."

"You can count on me Fairy-sama, it is an honor that you chose me to help, I would gladly do this again."

Kagami entered through her window, quietly as possible, before the butterfly left her foil. She watched to flutter away and said, "Bye-bye little fairy." she then went to her desk and got started on her homework.

\---

The next week Adrien was walking Mairnette home after practice, the two talked about the assignment that Mme. Bustier gave out today. The two entered the shop and Adrien spotted someone unexpected, "Oh, hello Kagami what are you doing here."

The Japanese girl turned to Adrien, "I will be coming here every Wednesday after practise to pick up some pastries for me and my mother. I was just telling Sabin-san how my mother gave her croissants high regards."

"Oh you should try the macarons today, Papa says that todays batch are some of his best." Marinette suggested.

Kagami smiles, "Then you can add half a dozen of those to my order then, oh and Marinette, my mother would like to meet you, when would you be free this week?"

Marinette thought for a minute, "I should be free on Friday and the weekend, if any of those days work for her."

"I'll ask her when i get home and text you her answer, also may i talk with Agreste-san quickly?"

"Sure, I'll be upstairs getting everything prepared for our assignment Adrien." Marinette then made her way to her room.

Kagami then stepped outside with Adrien, "She may not be able to see the looks you give her, but I can so I know you are quite infatuated with Marinette. I don't blame you, she is simply and amazing person, however do not think just because you are a model that you can win her over, looks don't mean anything to a girl like Marinette, I also intend to court her but I don't hesitate, I don't back down, and I don't intend on losing to you." With that Kagami re-entered the shop, grabbed her bag of pastries and made her way to her limo, but not before shooting Adrien on last challenging glare, to which he returned and sparks started to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH!! I can't help myself, I'm a dirty Kaganette shipper and no one can stop me. I don't include a fight scenes in these cause I can't write them properly, so i apologize if that's a let down for some of you. also these aren't really cannon to the Lady Fairy AU, more inspired by the idea so I'll take things in a direction i want to .
> 
> Edit: thank you to Lil-tidbit for pointing out me calling Mr.Dupain Tom Sabine.


End file.
